


Mistletoe

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: 10 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But no one talks about it, Christmas pack nights, First Kiss, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Stiles and Peter are stuck under the mistletoe, Stiles is a Little Shit, The Pack Being Idiots, and so is Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: Hanging mistletoe is a staple Christmas tradition to get people to be merry to each other, but Stiles didn’t think it was strong enough. So on the days leading up till Christmas Stiles tinkered with some warding spells and created the Ultimate Mistletoe. Little did he know that he’d be the only one stuck under it.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> 4/10! were getting there. sorry this one came out late i caught a gross cold and it hurts to exist, ill have todays one up in a little while but well be back on track by tomorrow :)

Hanging mistletoe is a staple Christmas tradition to get people to be merry to each other, but Stiles didn’t think it was strong enough. So on the days leading up till Christmas Stiles tinkered with some warding spells and created the Ultimate Mistletoe. This mistletoe looks like any ordinary mistletoe, but unlike ordinary mistletoe where you're supposed to be stuck under it, the Ultimate Mistletoe literally traps you under it until you and the person you’re trapped with kiss. After its completion, Stiles cackled like a madman dreaming up all the hilariously terrible situations it would create. He can picture the exact angle of Derek’s grumpy brows. All he had to do was remember where he hung it and steer clear of it. 

There was a pack hangout that evening so it was the perfect time to strike. He had come a few minutes early and had hung the mistletoe in the entrance of the kitchen hoping to catch one or two pairs as they came in. unlucky for him they had seemed to walk more in a line that side by side so it hadn’t caught anyone… yet. 

With everyone now here they began discussing what movie to watch and what snacks they wanted. They had decided on a Christmas classic, the polar express, and along with it a variety of salty and sugary snack. 

“Stiles, can you make the popcorn?” Lydia asked from her place on the couch next to Allison. 

“Sure, what kind?” 

“One butter and one just salt please.” 

Stiles nodded and headed to the kitchen. As he passed over the threshold of the kitchen he bumped into a wall. Except it wasn’t a wall because walls aren't invisible.

“Why me!” Stiles, being dramatic as ever, fell to his knees and shook his hands to the sky. “I created you why would you betray me like this?!” 

He could feel everyone staring at him and whoever was trapped with him. Maybe it won’t be too bad, maybe its Scott? He could show his brother a lil love and kiss him on the cheek or something. Stiles stood still faced away, shut his eyes tightly and turned. He opened his eyes slowly. It was Peter. Stiles looked into the corner of the room and made a face as though he was on the office. 

“Hello, Stiles.” 

Stiles mocked him and Peter continued to smile wide and mischievously. 

“What, if I may ask, have you done now Stiles?” 

“Well, you see…” Stiles made a pained face and tried to organise his words. He inevitably gestured to the mistletoe above them, “You see, I thought it would be funny because I never thought it would be me…” 

“And what exactly is it that would be funny.” 

“I-uh, I charmed the mistletoe to trap any two people under it until they kissed because the original myth behind it was that people were forced to kiss under it because it was used as a weapon against a gods’ son-” Peter gave him a look as to say that he was getting off track, “right sorry, but that tradition isn’t really upheld anymore and I thought it would be amusing it that tradition was more… enforced… honestly, I was expecting to trap like Derek and Scott, I did not expect it to backfire.” 

The silence was sickening… Peter looked amused, to say the least, but the silence was still overbearingly loud. Lydia was the first to break it with a loud laugh. One that everyone seemed to join in on as Stiles began to blush exponentially brighter by the second. 

Peter with his stupid smugness leaned down and kissed Stiles on the cheek. “Merry Christmas Stiles.” 

And with that, the charm had been placated and Peter walked off, leaving stiles standing under the mistletoe gaping like a fish. It only took a moment or so but Stiles eventually clicked back into gear and raced into the kitchen, his face still burning brilliant red and everyone laughing maniacally from the lounge room. 

“Don’t forget the popcorn lover boy.” 

“Stop being mean to me I’ve been wounded.”

“Ouch Stiles that hurts my feelings.” 

“Shut it, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that don't be a stranger and leave a kudos and a comment on your way out!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
